camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AoCatrene
✉ Talk Page ✉ Kagabi What did you PM me about last night?>.<" Darn, my wifi hanged and you knw. ._> it sucks. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Ahh congrats!:D Since when?;) Also, yea, he did :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Ahh AAAHHHH XD Well, >.<" *doesnt know a good wedding gift*Umm...umm... O.O Wait, hw 'bout sean? Also, slr, was on phone a while ago.. I'll be less active as well starting thurs or even tom ;~; Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ heyo Me:heyo there my cupcake friend how many cupcake have you ate? cause I saw mr muffin man a bit tired today brain:like always no logic.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I.H.N.I I HAVE NO IDEA!! ....sorry a bit woozy here still feeling dizzy ...from everything Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) AaN prizes So, for having gotten your to Level Five or to "graduate", in other words, you receive the prizes which the adopt a Newb offers. 1 god rp (for getting your newb pass level 1), 1 early power-up (for getting a newb pass Level 3) and, of course, 1 character spot (for getting the newb to Level Five). Kindly contact an administrator when you wish to use your god rp and when you use your early power-up. If you plan to use your early power up, kindly state which character you used it on. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed being a "Big Sister" :) well no ...okey yes..got back from langkawi on saturday (last 2 week) spend a few days lazily in the house then cleaning up the mess we left...and now just recently finish everything...soo a bit dizzy there... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on Angelina WB My word bubble? if you need the base, you can copy it, I don't really mind. I'm sorry, but I would be unpleased if you copied the colors though. Please Ignore the msg on fb >.<" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Reply Umm, he's a dove exactly on top of her head, so how does he face her? BTW, sorry, might reply late. I need to do some essays for EE >.< Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Sure Surey :D Please tell me when you do. Really sorry >.< Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ ''RE: Oks lang, :P The Deadly One. 11:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks blue, get well soon as well! Bkt masakit? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Yes pls i have no idea what to do on it pls help me and thanks Umm i havent done i dont think i got a iris message saying i am now an enrty level but thats it how do i get claimed RDZ24 (talk) 12:37, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Dibs Depends on which character. Which would you like? Bowenstrife- Mognet me, Kupo! 00:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) >.< Wtf no no no >.< You aren't. Don't let your problems get to you by saying that >.< You AREN'T a boring person, okay? :) Oh you xD I don't really sleep early, like almost ALL the time xP Even when there's school, I sleep late. That's why I developed a habit of being uber slow >.< Charries Charlie L'amour Aristina Glass Katrine Vellieux I'd suggest reading over their pages so you know how to RP em ^~^ Thanks a bunch! Got It Araso! Ima post after I send a few IMs to ppeople :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ DaeHyun YEAP! >v< Daehyuny's bday >v< AHHH Hot deahyuny! Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Poster Buti k p! Wla ako ;~: Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ age and if she has been to camp before and also my char is a hecate kid. :Dyou may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 18:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Blue I was wondering if I could dibs Titus Harrison with my new character from the Juvinal Delicuent Group (who is yet to be claimed) ? Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Hopefully when you see this I'll have my Happy Birthday Badge up >.< Luv chu blue baby happy b-day! D: Why chu no going on chat anymore? ;-; Hello I know I don't really know you enough, and vice versa. In all honest, however, that's fine. I understand you're upset at certain people on chat, but isolating the group to spite the individual is never a good idea. More often than not, it cause more drama. It's your life, you do what you want to do, but just know that Pops and I will welcome you back with open arms. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 06:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It's perfectly fine. I mean, if I'm on, and you need a place to cool of, just PM me, and I'll listen, or talk, or anything. That's what goldfish on here are for right 8-) ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 06:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) i'm just going by he met her in school.you may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 08:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Grand Cabin Games Hey Blue, just messaging you to let you know that your character Tiffany has been selected to represent Nike's Cabin in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. hetalia group Just a reminder, the deadline is 25 July, if you need an extension to get it finished, please message me prior to the deadline, thanks. Hi Oh that's fine, sorry for my own late reply KarinAnari (talk) 15:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) truthfully? uhh first thing sorry for one of the latest reply in the history of late replies second I guess the word I';m looking for is preoccupy??? anyhow how have you been?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 01:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Touko Yeap, sorry. I'm using her: User:Broken_fire/Notepad Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ mind playin kiddo? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Contest%3AThe_Grand_Cabin_Games/Olympic_Speedsters I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 21:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Triplets Yup, Ashley Gosiengfiao :) I'll check on the history.... whenever I can. Right now, I'm actually studying for my exams ^-^" Re: Hindi pa naman talaga. Mastery Test palang tomorrow pero I still need to study :c My periodicals are on Tuesday. And for the history, I'll just add whatever once you're finished :) Emma and stuff http://astrids-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Emma%27s_History_and_stuff The link to what we talked about :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid Birthday Gotcha :D Can we rp it tomorrow? I don't think I can get to 5 ;~; >.<" so sorry, but Ill try my best!:D Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Filipino No, I'm not. And we danced all night to the best song ever 09:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) model Well, since there are a lot of filipino charries in this wiki, i decided to make one. I found his picture and asked kookoo who he is. And we danced all night to the best song ever 10:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Claim You can make the claim now! but I just realized that you don't have to... I could if you don't want to. Just let me know :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 06:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) uhh can I lie soo yoyu wont get mad at me for answering this without making you mad? anyhow again sorry for being gone a long time Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) hetalia group Do you still plan on finishing your history/character for the hetalia group? re:extension Yea that's fine :) just wanted to make sure you still wanted to Stuff Toy Araso!:D I plan to win the stuff toy, but wasn't sure of what you wanted :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Sage Stuff Nope, not yet X)) but mel's inactive though so that rp with mommy might have to wait ^^" Yeap, success. Now going to shower There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ sig There is something wrong with your sig, in the coding, it messes up #'s when you vote, and it needs to be fixed. Badman XD Haha! Ok lng yan, what sonng you like best in their album? I loved DaeHyun's vocals <3 There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ B.A.P Well, most of their music are the about curruption, that's why I love them. Crash, for me, is their lightest album. I like Badman sorta, cause it's like that. Hmm, what your fav song of them? I go for "What The Hell" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ No Mercy >.<" *fangirls* DAEHYUN *faints* I love that part. :)) I LOLed at Yongjae most when his hard earned backpack disappeared. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Step-Daughter Could you please read this? 07:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) signature I've updated your signature by replacing your font tags with span tags, as font tags mess up updated coding and will soon stop working altogether. I've also resized the image in your signature in accordance to our new signature policies. If you have any questions feel free to ask, Re: ;D OMG Let's go for it!!! I get dibs on making Levi though ;D >.< Need to go soon. Just IM me and I'll reply tomorrow :)